


Meeting with a Reaper

by Justyourtypicalfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, F/M, Heaven, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justyourtypicalfangirl/pseuds/Justyourtypicalfangirl
Summary: Strange. There was no other way Sam could describe how he felt. He felt detached somehow, as though this where all a dream, but it wasn't a dream, he was quite sure of that.After being killed by Jake in Cold oak, Sam meets a reaper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this little piece because I always wondered what happened after Sam died in All hell breaks loose, if he went with the Reaper or not and his time in Heaven. Hope you like, and comments and kudos always make me smile! :)

Strange. There was no other way Sam could describe how he felt. He felt detached somehow, as though this where all a dream, but it wasn't a dream, he was quite sure of that. He slowly became aware of his surroundings. He was lying on the cold, damp floor next to the big bell with the oak tree engraved on it. As he slowly go to his feet, he became aware his body felt, lighter, more fragile. His memories seemed foggy and hazy, and try as he might he couldn't quite remember what had happened. He looked around, and jumped when he saw who was in front of him. A woman about his age, with piercing blue eyes and a calm, peaceful expression on her face.

"Sam." She said softly.

"What's happening?" Sam asked. "Where's Dean?"

The woman did not reply, but looked over Sam's shoulder to something behind him. Sam whirled around. There, about 30 metres away, crouched Dean. He was sobbing, and cradling something that looked a lot like... that looked a lot like...

"Is that...me?" Sam croaked, already knowing the answer but could not admit it.

"I'm sorry" the woman simply murmured, placing a hand on Sam's cheek. At her touch, the memories came flooding back; Him stumbling towards Dean, his face bright in relief, Dean frantically screaming out a warning, and then a white hot agony in his back, Dean's desperate shrieks and falling into his arms, and then... nothing.

"I... I'm dead?" 

"Yes, Sam, you are." The woman said, smiling sympathetically. "My name is Danni."

"You're a reaper, aren't you?" Sam demanded angrily, taking a step back.

"I am. And now you have a choice." 

"A choice? What choice.?"

"Do you want to come with me?" Danni asked.

"What? No! I need to talk to Dean!" Sam shouted, and ran over to where Dean sat, stroking Sam's dead body's hair.

"Sammy" Dean mumbled. 

"Dean, I'm here! Can you see me?" Sam asked. But Dean did not even glance in his direction. He just carried on hugging Sam's body. Soon, Bobby came running back to Dean. At the sight of Sam, he choked and shoved his fist in his mouth, but said to Dean " Son, we need ta get his out him out of here"

"No" Dean mumbled, tears still trickling down his face.

"We can't leave him here" Bobby said thickly, helping Dean to stand on shaky legs.

"Sam, you have to make your choice now." Danni said. Sam jumped, she had quietly walked up to him.

"What are my options?" Sam whispered, close to tears himself.

"You can go with me." Danni said.

"To where?" Sam asked brokenly 

"I'm sorry, I can't spoil the surprise." Danni smiled

"No. I'm not going with you, I can't leave Dean." Sam stated plainly, shaking his head.

"Well, I cannot make you come with me. But if you do choose to stay, you will not get back in you body. You will not be bought back to life. Dean will not be able to see you. You'll walk around, angry and devastated, for years. Is that really what you want?"

Sam stared at her. Turning around, he saw Dean and Bobby carrying his body to the car. He stared after them longingly, wanting nothing more than to join them, but knowing if he did it would only create more pain. He slowly turned back to Danni.

"Ok." He said quietly. "I'll come with you"

Danni smiled, and held out her arms, motioning that he should embrace her. He did so cautiously, and felt a warm light glow inside of him. Closing his eyes, he felt the cold and fear leave him, and he felt joyful suddenly. When he next opened his eyes, he nearly fainted with shock and delight. Jess stood before him, just as he remembered her. Her golden hair shined and her smile radiated happiness.

"Jess?" He asked quietly, not quite daring to let himself believe it.

"Sam" She said in reply, and hugged him. Sam held her tight and buried his face in her shoulder, smelling her coconut shampoo. They clung to each other for what felt like a eternity, and Sam could not remember feeling so happy in two years. 

The next few days felt like a dream to Sam. They talked and laughed as they relieved all their happiest memories. They where sitting in a field on a rug, having a picnic Sam remembered as being surprisingly fun when he suddenly felt himself slipping sideways and the scene started darkening.

"Jess, what's happening?" he asked, grabbing hold of her hand. She smiled, although her eyes looked wet

"You're leaving Sam, you are going back" She said, squeezing his hand.

"What? But I don't want to have to leave you again!" Sam said frantically. 

"It's ok Sam. You will come back here one day, and I will still be here. We are soul mates, and soul mates always find each other in the end" Jess said warmly, giving his hand a kiss.  
As her soft lips left his hand, Sam felt himself pulled out of the field and into blackness, the memory of heaven already rapidly leaving his mind.  
While Dean far away kissed the crossroads demon, his eyes snapped open.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked! Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
